Story of Us
by a-whisper-to-a-riot
Summary: Sweet drabbles about Yuuki and his growing relationship with a senpai that he seems to have a lot in common with - Yuuki/OC


**Kimi to Boku**

_**Story of Us**_

_**Chapter One: Shounen Jump**_

* * *

It was one of those busy after-schools when every person seemed to be in a rush over something, and this was no different for Tsukiko. It was Monday, which meant she had to rush to a convenience store to buy the new Shounen Jump. The last time she got there late, they've all been sold out down the block. She'd think they'd order more stock knowing how popular the magazine is.

Harada Tsukiko was a third year student, she was by all means an anime otaku, but there was one thing that set her apart from the guys in manga society, and that was she was incredibly popular, charismatic and athletic. Other girls called her a 'triple threat'. Being half Japanese and half English set her apart from rest of the students; she looked a lot like a porcelain doll with her curly brown hair and stunning eyes. But whilst living in Japan she's grown to love their culture and art.

A group of second-year boys have barricaded themselves by the building near the school gates. The boys were on lookout for Harada-senpai. It was a very typical situation that was caused by one member of their group confessing his love for an upperclassman, and now they rest are pressuring him into speaking to their crush.

"Look here she comes!"

"I-I change my mind, I don't want to talk to her!"

"You were the one that said you've got a crush on her! Just go! It'll be fine!"

"W-What? No! Don't push me!"

The boy was pushed away from the safety of the shadows just as Tsukiko ran by past the building.

"Go on!" his friends hissed. "Chase her!"

Giving his friends a helpless look, he ran after the senpai. Even though she wasn't all that far away from her, she was still fast, as he expected from the girls' baseball team vice-captain. Her hair bobbed along as she raced ahead.

"H-Harada-senpai!"

"Hm?" she glanced over her shoulder. Behind her stood a second year that she's never seen before. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Tanaka Akira!"

"You're a second year, right?"

"Yes!"

"What's up?" she turned around.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to hang out this afternoon," he stammered. "Please!"

"… Argh! You picked a bad day, Tanaka-kun," she stomped her foot. "I've got to buy Shounen Jump!"

"S-Shounen Jump?" he can hardly believe his ears. "You read manga?"

"What? Sure!" she nodded. "You know what, come get Jump with me and we can hang out afterwards."

"Uh, okay!"

Tsukiko gave him a large grin as she turned around to leave. It was like a dream come true for Akira, all his friends had pressured him into asking Harada-senpai out but he didn't actually think she'd agree. He wasn't so sure if accompanying her to buy Jump counted as a date, but he's going to take what he gets.

Akira had hoped he'd be able to speak and get to know his senpai better on the way to get Jump, but she was in a mighty rush. The minute he thought he caught up with her, she ran ahead again and he was back to chasing her from behind. They visited one convenience store after another, each time finding no copies left.

"Seriously!" she tapped her foot. "They never ever have any copies left."

"S-Senpai…" Akira panted as he tried to regain his breath. "W-Why don't you try a bookstore?"

"A… bookstore?" she only just seemed to realize that was an option. "Right! Good job, Tanaka-kun! Where do you think the closest one is?"

"There's one near where I live…"

"Lead the way!"

Turning around, Akira began walking towards the direction in which he lived in. Even though he was only leading her to the bookstore, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Harada-senpai was much like the idol of their school, he's never spoken to her before this, but she always seemed so friendly and easy to get along with.

As they reached the bookstore, Akira ran ahead and held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Tanaka-kun."

Akira walked in after her and watched as she grabbed from the small pile of Shounen Jump placed at the front of the store. Her eyes were practically sparkling as she flipped through the pages.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Finally! I can now read One Piece!"

"I didn't know you like manga, senpai…"

"Hehe," she smiled. "I'm not very open about it, but I absolutely love it. Since we're here at a bookstore can I have a look at the manga section before we go?"

"Oh sure," he pointed towards the back of the store. "So which ones are your favorite, senpai?"

"Love every series running in Jump right now, especially One Piece," she grinned. "Naruto as well, the story just gets better and better!"

Unfortunately, Akira had never so much touched a manga since entering high school so can't make much conversation through manga. He thought that girls were only after boys that played a sport so he went and joined the football club. Who knew that someone such as Harada-senpai would be more into manga than guys who played sports?

When they reached the manga section, Akira froze completely. Standing between the shelves were the Asaba twins, one was holding up a manga novel while the other stood and waited.

"A-Asaba!"

"Huh?"

The two turned over simultaneously. Yuuta was the one in his class, along with Matsuoka, but he couldn't recognize which was which.

The Asaba twins were insanely popular in their grade; there wasn't a single girl that didn't find either one attractive. Akira always thought it was just bad luck being in the same grade as them, and now he's thinking that his bad luck has expanded all the way to dates.

"Oh… it's you…" the one without the novel turned around. "What's your name again?"

"It's Tanaka."

"Right… Tanaka… And you are? I don't think you're in our class…"

"Harada Tsukiko, I'm a third-year," she smiled. "And I take it you're Asaba-kun?"

"Hai," he nodded, he then pointed back to his brother. "And that over there is also Asaba-kun."

"You're a funny guy," she chuckled as she walked past him.

Yuuta and Akira watched her walk over to where Yuuki was; she picked up a novel and began skimming its contents. Tsukiko and Yuuki didn't spare each other any glances, but carried on reading the manga in their hands.

"Date?" Yuuta asked.

'_Well not anymore! Why did you two have to be here?' _Akira forced a smile. "Not really. She really wanted to buy Shounen Jump so I brought her to the bookstore that I come to a lot."

"Eh… is she an otaku?"

"I'm not really sure… I've only ever seen her play baseball…"

"You've watched her play sports… how stalker-like…" Yuuta gasped quietly. "I didn't know you were that type of person, Tanaka-kun…"

"Don't speak as if we're so close!" Akira yelled. "You didn't even remember my name!"

"… Oh, are you done with that?"

The two looked up and saw Yuuki pointing at the book in Tsukiko's hands. She turned to him with a little smile and shook her head before turning back to her book.

"When are you going to be done with it?"

"Hm…" she shrunk into the pages. "I'm not sure… yet."

"But I want to read it."

Tsukiko's hands shook slightly as she turned to him. Lowering the book down, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll be done with it when I'm done with it."

"And I'm asking how long you think that'll be."

"Hey… Yuuki, she's our senpai, you know," the other twin walked over. "Apologize."

"Well, Yuuki-kun?"

"… You're not reading it right now, so can I have it?" he pointed at the book again. "Please?"

"No!" she turned away. "I really like this, so going to go buy it now."

Tsukiko shut the book and reached for the Jump. A second before she touched the paperback cover, Yuuki swiped the magazine away in a flash. He held the magazine up towards her tauntingly.

"Let's swap," he wavered. "You let me read that book right now before I buy it and you can have your Jump back."

"Don't be silly," she huffed, turning back to the front of the store. "I can always grab another."

"They're all gone, Harada-senpai…"

"What?" Tsukiko frowned when she saw all the copies gone but the one in Yuuki's hand. "… Why are you so interested in shoujo, anyway?"

"I actually happen to like this one and was going to read it after."

"Well, okay then," she passed the book along. "Give me."

He handed her the Jump before he started reading the book. Tsukiko stared at him beadily as he did so; unbeknownst to her under his calm demeanor Yuuki was feeling very uncomfortable under her heavy gaze.

Trying to stay focused on the panels, Yuuki did his best to ignore those bright green eyes glaring holes at him.

"Senpai… would you stop glaring?"

"I'm not glaring," she pouted. "I'm just waiting."

Yuuta and Akira watched the two in amazement, it's been a little over three minutes since meeting and they were already at each other's throats… over manga no less. This had to be god's work of some sort to place the two most stubborn otakus in the same bookstore.

Finally after another ten minutes or so, Yuuki was finished with the novel. He handed it back to Tsukiko with a quiet 'thank you' before picking up the two books that he picked out earlier.

"I'm ready, Yuuta," he walked over. "Let's go pay."

"Finally…!" Yuuta followed his brother out of the aisle. "Bye Harada-senpai… Tanaka-kun."

Tsukiko watched them go beadily then turned back to the books in hand. She seemed awful alarmed by their presence.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "Let's get these paid."

The two walked over to the cashier and stood in line behind the twins. Thankfully there were two cashiers so the wait wasn't that long, almost immediately after the twins were called to a cashier, Tsukiko was called to the other.

"Thank you," she smiled as she received her change.

"Come again," the cashier bowed lightly. "Next!"

Tsukiko and Akira left the store with the twins following close behind. Yuuki had already started reading his newly bought magazine.

"A moment," she came to a halt when her phone buzzed.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she gave the screen a quick glance before beginning to write a text message.

"… Well good luck on your date," Yuuta mumbled. "We'll head off first."

"I-It's not a date!" Akira yelled. _'Don't say that in front of her!'_

"Sure…"

"It's not a date," she looked up slightly. "It can't be a date because I have a boyfriend already."

"… W-What?"

The three boys stared at her. The look on the twins' faces were a sympathetic one, they turned from Tsukiko then the stunned Akira.

"See," she tilted her screen over for them to see. "Kei-kun, that's his name."

"She's right," Yuuki gasped. "She is texting her boyfriend, Kei-kun."

"… Tanaka-kun?" Yuuta shook the boy's shoulder. "Tanaka-kun? Tanak-."

To everyone's surprise, the boy came crashing down on Yuuta's shoulder; if he weren't there then he would have hit the concrete flat on his face. It seemed a little too unreal that someone would pass out from shock.

"Oh god," Tsukiko panicked. "Is he alright? What should we do?"

"There's a playground close by," Yuuta pulled Akira's arm over his shoulder. "Let's lie him down on a bench or something."

"Right, okay," Tsukiko quickly put her phone away. "I'll take his other arm."

"No, no," Yuuta pulled Akira out of he reach. "Yuuki can handle it."

"Whaat, I don't want to."

The twins exchanged looks, neither looked like they wanted to back down. It was intense just watching the two, this felt like a scene straight out of a manga. In the end it was Yuuta that turned away first, and asked Tsukiko if she'd take the other side like she originally proposed.

Pulling the boy's arm over her shoulder, they began walking towards the playground.

"Are you alright, senpai?" Yuuta asked.

"Yup," she smiled. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Hm…" he hummed. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's a little lazy."

"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder and watched Yuuki reading his manga. "Which Asaba-kun are you?"

"Yuuta."

"And him?"

"Yuuki."

"Those are cute names," she grinned. "It's nice to meet you two."

* * *

**Much more to come!**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
